Mario Kart New Generation
Game Modes Main Menu - Single Player - Multiplayer - Online Multiplayer - Mario Kart Channel Single Player Grand Prix - 50cc - 100cc - 150cc - 200cc - Mirror 50cc - Mirror 100cc - Mirror 150cc - Mirror 200cc Story Mode - Continue - Restart Adventure VS - Race VS - Battle VS Time Trial Shop - InGame money atricles - Nintendo Points ''articles Creation - Kart Creation - Track Creation Multiplayer - 2 players - 3 players - 4 players - 5 players Online multiplayer - VS ( team or not ) - Grand Prix - Battle ( team or not ) - Download Karts and Tracks - Time Trial - Competitions Story Bowser stole the eight part of the Universe Kart. Mario and Luigi were sitting in the garden wand princess Peach and Daisy were drifting around. A Toad saw Bowser's Boat it the top of the Mountain of dreams where the Universe Kart is. Bowser have used a big sonicboom to disperse all the elements of the Kart. If the kart isn't built, a poison will flood the Mushroom Kingdom. It has already begun to flood the Mountain of dreams. Bowser and his minions will block Mario and Luigi on their quest to save the kingdom. But Mario's friends and rivals will help him. On every race, you will race against : 4 bowser's minions with the kart of the level ( see in karts. if they win, you lose the level ) - 3 Mario friends ( that's makes nothing special if they win ) - 1 Elite ( the champion of the track with his own personal customized kart ). The bowser minions will be always in the good places. You are maximum 10 in the track. Gameplay In this game, you will see damages on your kart ( for example : broken body, lose a tire, etc... ) If you are too much damaged, you will explode. When you are exploding, you can use the new move : the aftertouch. Oh! I've forgot : when you explode, try to explode near an adversary; we will explode too. The aftertouch is short : you can move your crashed kart on the road to touch an adversary. You can also takedown others, just bump on them to crash their kart. There is different maneers : Slam takedown , Shunt takedown, Grind takedown, Face takedown and Vertical takedown. Here is the controls in race : A : Accelerate B : Stop L/R : Drift X : Use item/Horn if there is no item. L Pad : Turn R Pad : Turn camera Characters Normal Characters IN CONSTRUCTION. Bowser's Clan Kart Customization See Karts. Levels Levels In construction. Items DLC Items - Black shell : Hit players 2 times. - Gold shell : Hit players 3 times & explode - Bullet Bill Strike : Bullet Bills are falling in the track. Track Editor Same as Little BigPlanet Karting. DLC NOTE : compare $ with Nintendo Points. Characters/Vehicles Goomba with Goomba RC car = 1.95$ R.O.B. with R.O.B. RCR and R.O.B. LGS karts = 2$ Baby Yoshi with 2.0 and Egg Bike = 2$ Baby DK with Banana RC racer = 1.95$ King K Rool and Klump with Barrel Kart = 2$ Anti Mario = 1.50 $ N.E.S. with NES Kart = 1.95$ Story Extesions World 9 - Cake Land = 5$ World 10 - Galaxy = 5$ Miscancellous - Doule Dash Mode ( 50cc,100cc etc.... ) = 5$ - Pokemon Music : ''Dialga/Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! = 1$ Musics ( in editor ) Retro Musics - All old Mario Karts Musics with some remixs. - Underground Theme SSBB. - The Mushroom Waltz - Underground theme Super Mario land - Mario Bros. Dubstep - Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - PSY - Gangnam Style DnB - Pendulum - Slam - Pendulum - Salt In The Wounds Rock - Pendulum - Showdown - Queen - We Will Rock You - Pendulum - Crush - Avril Lavigne - What the hell - Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend - The Fratellis - Chelsea Dagger RnB - Maroon 5 - Payphone - Rihanna - Were have you been - Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe - Gym Class Heroes - Stereo Love - Don Omar ft Lucenzo - Danza Kuduro - Pitbull - Back in time - Maroon 5 - One more night - Alicia Keys - Girl on fire IN CONSTRUCTION Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series)